1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection member available for heat shield use and a projector including a reflection member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of head up displays that display not only landscapes in front but also diverse information have been developed and put into practical use mainly for in-vehicle use. In head up display devices, for example, a projector is installed on or in the dashboard of a vehicle, and light that forms images is projected on the windshield or the combiner of the vehicle directly or through a mirror reflector or the like, thereby forming images visible to the driver of the vehicle (for example, JP2003-295105A).
Due to the above-described installation position, sunlight is easily incident on projectors for head up displays, and optical systems are also easily affected by the heat of sunlight directly or through a mirror reflector or the like. As means for mitigating the influences of the heat of sunlight, JP2005-315931A proposes the use of polarization members which include a linear rib portion formed therein and have a high heatproof temperature in head up display devices in which a liquid crystal panel is used.
Meanwhile, as means for shielding heat of sunlight and the like, generally, double glass coated with a special metal film that shields thermal radiation which is called low-E pair glass, heat ray-shielding sheets having a layer including an infrared-absorbing pigment (for example, JP1994-194517A (JP-H06-194517A)), and films in which a layer of a fixed cholesteric liquid crystal phase is used (for example, JP4109914B) are known.